Buphatox
Buphatox is an Amphibian which is a relative of Agerinos and possesses a poisonous tongue. |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Dinoman0310, original by Ailuromancy }} Physiology Buphatox's body structure looks like a mixture of a tree frog, an American bullfrog, a cane toad and a Pacman frog. This gives it a body structure similar to Tetsucabra yet is somewhat flatter and wider. It has tendril-like appendages dangling from its lower jaw which sort of resembles a beard. Buphatox also possesses four horns, one above its nose and three at the back of its head. It also has a short tail like Tetsucabra, but it's instead more paddle-shaped with short soft spines at the end of it, and it has a very long, flexible tongue. Buphatox's body is largely artichoke green in color while its legs are a dark olive green in color, being almost brown. The horn above its nose is a more yellowish green, like a lime green. Its tongue is a thistle purple in color with an orchid purple substance covering parts of it, which is in fact poison. Its lower jaw is largely a purpureus purple, besides the lips, which also counts for its chest. Its chest also has lighter pearly purple spots amongst the purpureus purple and its belly is an asparagus green in color. Its tail has a pattern of yellow, orange and red on it which is used as a display pattern. Its claws are white in color and its eyes are an Argentinian blue. Behavior Buphatox is an Amphibian which is known to be rather gluttonous, sometimes eating things larger than one would expect from it. This is due to its stretchy skin, allowing it to consume larger prey items than normal. It's known to use its colorful tail to both deter predators and attract mates. Ecological Information Position in Food Chain Buphatox occupy a position rather low in the food chain due to their small size and lack of strength. They're still capable of easily preying upon small monsters, but it has to worry about predation from all kinds of monsters. Behavior towards Other Monsters Buphatox will attack small monsters if they wander too close or provoke it, it will sometimes even attack small monsters without this being the case by swallowing the small monster. Buphatox will attack equally strong monsters if they provoke it or wander too close, but will run away from stronger monsters if they deal enough damage to it. It will immediately run away from Elder Dragons upon seeing them. Tracks Buphatox can leave behind several tracks for hunters to utilize in tracking it down. These tracks include "Medium-sized Prints", which can be found on the ground, "Wet Green Skin", which can be found on the ground, "Purple Scrap", which can be found on the ground, and "Thick Purple Substance", which can be found on the ground or on walls. Specific Locale Interactions Buphatox doesn't have any specific locale interactions. Special Behaviors Similarly to Great Jagras, Buphatox will sometimes swallow small monsters whole and become larger in size while also gaining access to some new attacks which involve the swallowed small monster and its larger size. Cutscene Hunt Cutscene * Location: Flooded Forest * Synopsis: As the hunter enters Area 4 of the Flooded Forest they notice some kind of purple substance on the ground in front of them. They quickly run up to it and examine it from close, deciding to pick up some. However, as soon as they do, they get a painful sensation in the hand that's touching the substance so they quickly drop it, realizing it has to be poison. The hunter also notices smooth drag marks next to the poison, as if something slid alongside it. They then hear bushes rustling behind them, causing them to turn around. They see something coming towards them quickly so they roll out of the way at which point they notice it's a long tongue covered in the same purple substance they found on the ground. The tongue quickly goes back to whatever it belongs to at which point the thing leaps out of the bushes, revealing it to be the Buphatox the hunter has to hunt. The Buphatox turns towards the hunter and roars, marking the start of the hunt. Ecology Cutscene * Location: Ancient Forest * Synopsis: The cutscene begins by showing an area of the Ancient Forest which has a Buphatox lying low and waiting for something to come by. Suddenly, a Vespoid starts flying into view and the Buphatox readies itself to catch the small Neopteron. As the Vespoid flies somewhat close, the Buphatox tries to catch the Vespoid with its tongue, seemingly getting it. However, the Buphatox seems to have just narrowly missed the Vespoid as it flies back into view of the camera and then starts flying away from the Amphibian. The Buphatox gives chase, running after it and occasionally jumping. It tries to catch the Vespoid several times again with its tongue, but misses again and again each time, sometimes narrowly but sometimes by a long shot. Eventually, the Buphatox seems like it'll finally get the Vespoid, but before it can use its tongue, the Vespoid gets caught by the tongue of another monster which is revealed to be an Anclosaarg as the camera pans over to it. The Anclosaarg then moves away to find more food, leaving the Buphatox to just stare at what had just happened. It then slowly turns around and goes to try and find food as the screen starts turning to black, ending the cutscene. Abilities Buphatox are medium-sized Amphibians which move around like Tetsucabra or Zamtrios, crawling and jumping around. Thanks to the Buphatox's stretchy skin, it's capable of consuming prey larger than would be usually possible and as a result bloat up similarly to Great Jagras. It's then capable of using more powerful body slams or spitting out bits of the smaller monster towards foes. Buphatox are most well-known for their long tongue which is coated in a poisonous substance, meaning the Amphibian can easily poison foes from a distance away. Buphatox are also capable of spitting out water at foes. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: Whenever Buphatox becomes enraged, it will start huffing out purple smoke and its tail will puff up, showing off the display pattern more prominently. * Tired State: Whenever Buphatox becomes tired, it will start drooling and it will sometimes fall over after doing some physical attacks and fail doing elemental attacks. Frenzy, Apex, Hyper and Tempered Buphatox can be affected by the Frenzy Virus and turn Frenzied as a result, but they haven't been found to be capable of attaining the Apex State. Buphatox have however been found in the Hyper and Tempered States. Frenzied Buphatox have the usual changes of a Frenzied monster. Tempered Buphatox are considered Threat Lv1 Tempered Monsters and have the usual changes of a Tempered monster. Hyper Buphatox have the usual changes of a Hyper monster. Hyper Buphatox reward Hyper Extracts and Hyper Tongues in High Rank and Potent Extracts and Hyper Whiptongues in G-Rank. Mounts Buphatox can be mounted on its head and its body. Whenever Buphatox is mounted on its head, the hunter will either be located right on top of the Amphibian's head or hanging from either side of its head. The Buphatox will try to get hunters off by violently shaking its head around, by running and jumping around, by trying to hit them with its tongue and by slamming the side of its head into walls or the ground. Whenever Buphatox is mounted on its body, the hunter will be located somewhere from the base of the neck to past the middle of the back and will either be located on top of the Buphatox's body or hanging from either side of its body. The Buphatox will try to get hunters off by shaking its body, by running and jumping around, by trying to hit them with its tongue, by rolling over the ground and by slamming the side of its body into walls or the ground. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Salientia * Suborder: Anura * Family: Agerinophatoxa * Subfamily: Ceratoanura * Genus: Buphatox * Species: B. ceratos Buphatox are a colorful species of Amphibian related to Agerinos which are known for their long tongues covered in a poisonous substance. The colorful pattern on their tail is used as a display to deter predators while also attracting mates. Habitat Range Buphatox have been found in regions with large amounts of water like jungles and swamps. Jungle regions they've been found in include the Jungle, Old Jungle, Flooded Forest, Primal Forest, Ancient Forest, Great Forest, Jurassic Frontier, Tide Island, Ruined Temple, Lost City, Lonely Island and Unseen Boscage. They've also been found in swampy regions like the Old Swamp, Nightmare Marshes, Scarlet Marshes and Muggy Marsh. They've also been found in the Verdant Hills and Everwood. Ecological Niche Buphatox take up a position rather low in the food chain due to not being too strong or large, but are still capable predators thanks to their abilities. This means they can easily prey on small monsters like Aptonoth, Bullfango, Vespoid, Hornetaur, Altaroth, Bnahabra, Micachalophin and Termitaur. They have to compete with several other large monsters which include the likes of Arzuros, Bulldrome, Gypceros, Iodrome, Great Jagras, Kulu-Ya-Ku, Rodo-Ya-Ku, Labexos and Termitaur King. Due to their low position in the food chain, Buphatox have to worry about predation from all kinds of monsters which can range from the likes of Najarala, Anjanath and Tobi-Kadachi, to the likes of Rathalos, Nargacuga, Aglunastos, Zarai Mawara and Lophiil and even the likes of Elder Dragon-level monsters, Deviants and Elder Dragons. Biological Adaptations Buphatox are medium-sized Amphibians which means they're known to be quite agile. Unlike some other Amphibians, Buphatox have a soft hide which requires moisture and as a result, they live in environments with large amounts of water. This water will also slowly collect in a sac found within the Amphibian when it has an overabundance of it after which it can spit this water out towards threats. Their skin is also very stretchy, allowing the Amphibian to eat prey larger than normal and thus enlarging in size in a fashion akin to Great Jagras. It's capable of using this larger size for heavier attacks while also being capable of spitting parts of the prey out towards foes. Buphatox are however most well-known for their long, poison-covered tongue which they use to catch prey and immediately prevent them from getting way thanks to the poison. This allows it to also be an effective weapon against foes. Behavior Buphatox are somewhat docile, not immediately being too aggressive towards other monsters, but will certainly attack if they feel threatened, unless it's a threat they can't challenge. In that case, they will try to use their tail to try and deter the predator. Female Buphatox are known to lay a large amount of eggs in bodies of water which will hatch into small tadpoles. Interactions with Other Monsters Low Tier Large Monsters = WIP |-|High Tier Large Monsters = WIP Attacks Low Rank Calm * Roar: Buphatox will roar towards hunters in a similar fashion to Tetsucabra. * Swallow: Buphatox will go towards a small monster and wrap its long tongue around it before pulling it towards its mouth and swallowing it, increasing in size if it consumes a small monster of the large variety or several small monsters of the small variety, similarly to Great Jagras when it eats an Aptonoth. It will shrink back down after a period of time, if it uses the Meat Shot attack several times or if hunters stagger it enough. * Bite: Buphatox will try to bite a hunter which can knock them down. * Claw Swipe: Buphatox will try to swipe either of its claws at a hunter which can knock them down. * Water Spit: Buphatox will rear back on its hind legs and then shoot a ball of water at a hunter which can knock them down and cause Waterblight. * Tongue Swipe: Buphatox will swipe its long tongue either to the left or the right towards hunters which can knock them down and cause Poison. * Meat Shot: When Buphatox has increased in size after eating small monsters, it can use this attack. Buphatox will shoot a glob of remains of the small monsters it ate towards hunters which can knock them down. * Roll: Buphatox will roll to either the left or the right, depending on which side hunters are at, which can knock them away. * Leap: Buphatox will croak and then leap straight towards a hunter and try to slam itself into them which can knock them away. * Bloated Roll: When Buphatox has increased in size after eating small monsters, it can use this attack. Buphatox will roll to either the left or the right, depending on which side hunters are at, rolling slower due to its larger size, but covering more ground. This attack can knock hunters away. Enraged * Head Upswing: Buphatox will swing its head upwards at a hunter which can knock them upwards. * Triple Water Spit: Buphatox will rear back on its hind legs and then shoot three balls of water at hunters in a row in a fashion akin to Rathian. This attack can knock hunters down and cause Waterblight. * Charge: Buphatox will croak and then quickly charge towards a hunter which can knock them away. * Triple Leap: Buphatox will croak and then leap straight towards hunters three times in a row, trying to slam itself into them which can knock them away. * Tongue Thrash: Buphatox will croak and then suddenly violently whip out its long tongue towards hunters, covering a large area in front of it. This attack can knock hunters away and cause Poison. High Rank * Note: Buphatox can from now on use its Low Rank Enraged attacks without being enraged. Calm * Tongue Slam: Buphatox will extend the tongue from its mouth and then raise it quickly before trying to slam it down onto a hunter. This attack can knock hunters away and cause Poison. * Belly Flop: Buphatox will rear up before trying to slam itself down onto a hunter which can knock them away. * Leap and Charge: Buphatox will croak and then quickly leap towards a hunter before turning to the hunter or another one and quickly charging at them. This attack can knock hunters away. * Bloated Belly Flop: When Buphatox has increased in size after eating small monsters, it can use this attack. Buphatox will rear up before trying to slam itself down onto a hunter, slower than before due to its increased size, but covering more ground. This attack can knock hunters away and will cause Tremors which require Tremor Res +1 to block. Enraged * Rapid Stomps: Buphatox will repeatedly and wildly stomp on the ground which can knock hunters down. * Tongue Lash: Buphatox will croak while seemingly trying to aim at a hunter after which it will suddenly and quickly extend its tongue out towards them. If hunters get hit, a pin sequence will be initiated which will hunters can escape from by mashing out, getting the monster staggered or by using a Dung Bomb on it. If the hunters fail to escape, the Buphatox will swallow the hunter before spitting them back out, inflicting Poison on the hunter. G-Rank Calm No new attacks. Enraged * Water Beam: Buphatox will begin by digging itself into the ground slightly before raising its head and firing a beam of water from right to left towards hunters. This attack can knock hunters away and cause Waterblight. * Big Bounce: Buphatox will do a loud snort before crouching low to the ground. It will then proceed to croak loudly as it leaps into the air before it tries to slam itself down on top of a hunter with force, causing it to sort of bounce forwards a little afterwards. This attack can knock hunters away and will also cause Tremors which require Tremor Res +1 to block. Damage Effectiveness Damage Types Elements Status Effects Items Breakable Parts and Shiny Drops Breakable Parts * Head(1): Buphatox's head will be scarred and the tendril-like appendages on its chin will be damaged. * Head(2): Buphatox's head will have more scars on it, its horn will be broken and part of its tongue will be severed off. This causes Buphatox's tongue attacks to have less range. * Rear Legs: Either of Buphatox's rear legs will have scars on it with its claws being damaged too. Shiny Drops Material Items * Buphatox can drop a Buphatox Hide/Hide+/Piel with both breaks on its head. * Buphatox can drop a Buphatox Tendril/Tendril+/Beardsprout with the first break on its head. * Buphatox can drop a Buphatox Horn/Horn+/Hardhorn with the second break on its head. * Buphatox can drop a Buphatox Claw/Claw+/Hardclaw with the breaks on its rear legs. * Buphatox can drop a Toad Tear/Lrg Toad Tear with all of its breaks. * Buphatox can drop a Paddock Oil/Paddock Oil+/Paddock with all of its breaks. Slinger Ammo * When Buphatox is hit by a high damage impact, it can drop Thorn Pods for the hunter's slinger. Equipment Weapons Initial = |-|Final = Armor Blademaster = Skills: Damp Skin, Negate Poison, Blunt Edge |-|Gunner = Skills: Damp Skin, Negate Poison, Blunt Edge Carves Low Rank = |-|High Rank = |-|G-Rank = Quests WIP Notes * When part of Buphatox's tongue is severed off, it can be carved. * Buphatox can be blinded for a while through the usage of Flash Bombs or Flash Pods. * Buphatox can be staggered for a short while through the usage of Sonic Bombs or Screamer Pods. * When Buphatox is tired, it will try to find a small monster and use its Swallow move or find a carcass and eat from it to regain Stamina. * Buphatox's armors have an unique skill named Damp Skin: When hunters get hit by a Fire Element attack, the damage of the attack will be reduced by 25%, and if hunters get hit by the physical attack of a Fire Element monster, it will cause damage to the monster, dealing more if the monster is weaker to the Water Element. Trivia * Buphatox is based on tree frogs, American bullfrog, cane toad and Pacman frogs. * Buphatox was originally made by Ailuromancy on OldFanon and was known as Bufatox, but Dinoman0310 decided to adopt it and bring it over to NewFanon. Credits * Rathalosaurus: For help with the name and final weapon names. * Ailuromancy: For making the original monster. * Nrex117: For the taxonomy. * FrostSpino: For the artwork. Category:Monster Creation Category:Amphibian Category:Large Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Poison Monster Category:3 Star Level Monster Category:Dinoman0310 Category:Ailuromancy